Rachel Walker
Rachel Walker is one of the main protagonists/characters in the series, alongside with Kirsty Tate, another main character. Her parents are Mr Walker and Mrs Walekr. Fun Facts *Favourite Food: ice cream. popsicles, sweets,marshmallow magic ice cream, all kind of cupcakes *Unforgettable Adventure: Celebrating King Oberon and Queen Titania's 1000th Jubilee with Kirsty and the other Fairies. As seen in Jasmine the Present Fairy *Favourite Costume ever worn in fairy events: The black cat costume and mask for the parade in Kylie the Carnival Fairy *Dream Job: An sports teacher,an actress, a dress maker, a chef, a footballer, runner or all six. *Kirsty describes her as: Friendly, talented and has a good sense of humour, pretty, shy, sporty, daydreamer, fast *Favourite movie: Starlight Chronicles *Favourite pantomine: The Nutcracker and Swan Lake *Friends: School Friends: Holly, Zac, Tanja, Adam, Kyla, Jordon, Dylan, Jessie, Maya, Jodie, Karen, Jessy, Amy *Weight: 37 kg (77lb) *Favourite sport: Netball Biography Rachel was the first character to appear in the first Rainbow Magic book, Ruby the Red Fairy. Rachel likes the colour pink to some extent as it is her best friend's favourite, but she really prefers purple'' (Trixie, Phoebe). She likes Izzy the Indigo Fairy as she represents a shade of purple. Rich, The Angels' stylist, thought that the colour Rachel looked best in was blue. ''(Destiny) She also is quite adventurous, but not as adventurous as Kirsty, however they both love it when their parents let them go off on their own! Rachel likes sports a lot more than her best friend, she enjoys running the best and is also good at ball games especialy netball. She also won a prize for running on sports day (Tallulah). Rachel hates school but dreaming about fairies takes her mind off it Rachel is always very reliable. Rachel is a town girl in an urban area she loves visiting Kirsty a village girl in a rural area! Rachel's hair is blonde and she has blue eyes, very different to kirsty's violet colour eyes and midnight black hair. Rachel also loves food, ice buns and french fries are Rachel's favourite and fruit salad. She also loves all kind of sweets, chocolates and cupcakes. her dream job is to work in a sweet factory like candy land. Rachel loves going to the snack shop (which is everyday after school) on her own or with her best friend Kirsty and buys lots of snacks, including ice-cream, cakes, crisps, sweets and cola. Kirsty is different to Rachel. Rachel has a mobile (Samantha) but Kirsty isn't jealous of it. As well as Kirsty, Rachel loves her parents for letting the two have time on their own! Rachel has got a small bedroom with pink walls, door and dressing table (shown in the dvd). Rachel goes to Tipington school and her uniform is grey and blue (shown in Gemma the Gymnastic Fairy). All the other boys and girs from Rachel's school are called Holly who is good at magic, Zac and Tanja who like acting and must be in the school drama club, Kyla and Adam who are good at skating and a teacher called Miss Patel. (shown in the Showtime Fairies books). There is also a girl in Rachel's class called Jodie who has a teenage sister, a little brother called Jake, a grandmother and a mother which we saw in Alexa the Fashion Reporter Fairy book. Lydia, Bril, Angela and Wendy are also from Tippinton school. They are called 'the Popular girls'. They have always nice and cool clothes on. Rachel has got a green frog toy to remaind her of Bertram the Royal Frog Footman. This is shown in Chrissie the Wish Fairy. Rachel has got a horse picture above her bed on the wall (India). Rachel is very cute and pretty because of her blonde hair. At Camp Stargaze there was a boy called Lucas with dark hair, who we met often in the Twilight Fairies series beside Rachel. I think that Lucas and Rachel fit well together. Rachel loves all kind of cupcakes as she said in Coco the Cupcake Fairy's story, by looking at the display window, that they all look completely delicious. In Esmes the Ice Cream Fairy, she choose marshmallw magic ice cream at the end of the story. Rachel favourite chocolate must be goldencrunch, a star shaped chocolate filled with honey comb (Clara). Rachel likes skateboarding and is very good at it. She raced Kirsty to a nearby tree in leamoth park, were kirsty's gran lives (Pia). Kirsty likes rollerskating and ice skating better. On their winter holidays rachel choose a snowboard while kirsty choose skies. Rachel's as well as Kirsty's favourite story must be Cinderella as they always mentioned in books. Rachel and Kirsty were reading Cinderella to a group of younger children in Tippington Bookshop (Hannah) and listening and reading out the story (Honor). They also are interested in princess type things (Princess Fairies). They have got brand new long ball gowns from Eva after helping the Princess Fairies get their tiaras back. Rachel has a short sleeved purple mini party dress for Kirsty's friend Charlotte's birthday party, from Phoebe. Kirsty got a sleevless pink mini dress and her friend Charlotte got a wide long sleeved red mini dress. Rachel has got a friend called karen, who takes tap dance classes. Rachel also loves to be able to tap dance (mentioned in Megan the Monday Fairy). Trivia *Rachel was the 1st character to appear in the first Rainbow Magic book. *She lives in a circle with her neighbour, Sam, who is a little older than her but a good friend. Category:Characters Category:Blonde characters Category:Characters who wear dresses Category:Characters wearing trainers Category:Characters who wear boots Category:Characters wearing skirts Category:Characters wearing trousers Category:Characters wearing shirts Category:Long haired characters Category:Characters wearing socks Category:Characters wearing sandals Category:Characters wearing leggings Category:Characters who wear shorts Category:Characters who wear skirts Category:Characters wearing high heels Category:Characters wearing ballet pumps Category:Characters wearing jewellery Category:Characters wearing tights Category:R Category:W Category:Characters wearing lilac Category:Characters who wear pink Category:Characters who wear brown Category:Characters wearing grey Category:Characters wearing black Category:Characters who has curly hair Category:Characters who wear blue Category:Humans Category:Fairies Category:Characters who wear white Category:Non-fairy characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters who wear jeans